


It's Alright. It's Okay.

by castivak



Series: Cerberus [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Jack Kline, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Angst, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Has a Soul, Jack Kline Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack couldn't look at them anymore, he hated himself for what he did to them, to everyone he's hurt. he had to be alone. but, a certain hellish hound refuses to leave their boy alone.
Series: Cerberus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664941
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	It's Alright. It's Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i will take any opportunity to put coco, coffee, and caramel into this show.

with their three heads hung low, coco, coffee, and caramel followed jack's family into the kitchen, where jack was sitting at the table with his head down and hands folded, the cerberus immediately sensing their boy's terrible mood and coco let out a tiny whine as they laid down at jack's feet, pressing their body up against his legs in their form of a hug.

"hey jack." sam started as the adults approached the nephilim, keeping their distance, "how you doing?" the winchester continued and jack shook his head, "i'm.....i'm so sorry." he croaked, trailing off into a whisper and pressing his lips together, trying to hold back tears, "you're what?" dean asked and jack drew a shaky breath, "why didn't i get it?"

everyone faltered at his words, seeing his watery eyes and quivering jaw; this was the most emotion jack had shown in a very long time, "i mean, my mother died too......why didn't i understand?" he spat, angry at himself and his fist twitched like he wanted to do something with it but he stayed still, "it was my fault." he whispered and he couldn't look at the winchesters for long before he put his head down and let out faint sobs, his fists shaking from how hard he was squeezing them, caramel putting their head in his lap and trying to comfort him.

dean tried to think of words, none of them really having any idea on what to respond with as this kid sat at their kitchen table and tried not to have a meltdown in front of them, "jack...." he muttered before looking to castiel, wanting an answer, "his soul is back."

jack sniffled, "please." he whispered as he looked up at the brothers, looking seconds away from entering an ugly breakdown, "please forgive me." he went on, knowing he didn't deserve this but he wanted it, he wanted the forgiveness so damn bad.

the room went silent as jack waited for an answer, trying to read the brothers' expression and figure out how they were going to respond but it physically hurt to look at them in the eyes and he looked to castiel, wanting his father to help him, to fix everything, to get rid of all the pain in his chest, but he knew that castiel couldn't do anything now; this was all jack's fault and he needed to deal with the consequences on his own.

the nephilim looked down, clenching his fists again and he squeezed his eyes shut, wanting the hot tears that were burning his eyes to go away and stop making him look like a pathetic child.

jack couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out of the room, he had to get away from this agonizing silence; without a word, the boy got to his feet and rushed out of the room, going straight to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him, locking it so that nobody could get in, not even the dogs because they couldn't fix this, he had to soak in his pain alone.

not to his surprise, there was a loud knock on the door and jack backed away from it, covering his ears and sitting down on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and clenching his jaw, balling his hands into fists and smacking them against his temples, having held back the urge to hit himself the entire time he was talking to sam and dean.

everything he's ever done has only ended up in failure, how could he ever think that he wasn't destined for evil, that he wasn't satanic and would do good for the world? he hurts everyone he's ever been around, nobody was safe when they were around him.

jack let out an angry cry, pounding his fists against his thighs as he screamed, tears pouring down his face as he just hit himself over and over again, knowing that he deserved worse than this but it was all he could right now, only stopping when the muscles in his arms began to burn and he paused, panting a bit before letting out a pathetic sob.

the sound of scratching and whining caught his attention, making jack look up at the door and he realized that his cerberus was on the other side, practically begging to come inside and he stared at the wooden door for a moment, debating if he should open the door and risk the winchesters coming in and trying to talk to him.

with a sigh, jack got up and walked over to his door, putting his hand on the knob and hesitantly unlocking it, the scratching on the door and whining suddenly coming to a stop and he took a breath before slowly creaking the door open, looking through the tiny crack and seeing that nobody was out there; they gave up on trying it seems.

slowly, jack opened the door just enough for the three-headed goldendoodle to come inside, said goldendoodle immediately nuzzling against his legs and trying to hug him with their body, jack unable to hold back a smile as he closed the door, going back onto the bed and the cerberus hopped up, laying across his lap and resting themselves against his chest, coffee licking at his tear stained cheek.

"m'sorry, you just wanna help me."

all three heads gave a small purr, to which jack smiled with quivering lips and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face into their fur and crying, petting their side as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
